Rip the Wings of a Butterfly
by Shattering Desire
Summary: A few mistakes and suddenly you're apart of that certain group you always thought were a bunch of suicidal morons. / Ichigo x Reader ;; pairing may change in the future, same goes with rating /


**I finally found the will in me to rewrite my Bleach story, **_Rip Out the Wings of a Butterfly_**, I made back in 2009/2010. I should also mention it will have more of a plot then that one, what-with ROWB was more of a... plot-as-it-goes type of story. Either way, I hope you like it! If not, tell me how you would like some things changed and I will see what I can do with your suggestion. **(Did you know I was planning to not write for a while just last week? Funny how I want to stop writing, then all my writing spirit comes sprinting back to me. [/shakes head])** Should I mention that I think this chapter still sucks, no matter how many times I re-edit it and change some things? Oh, wait – I already did.**

* * *

[REWRITTEN]  
『**Rip the Wings of a Butterfly**』  
￫ _Chapter One – Re:make_. ￩

* * *

'It is official,' you shook your head and turned around to walk away from the block to get away from the battle happening, 'They are suicidal morons.'

Why else would they bother to exorcise spirits that gone bad? There are far too many of them, and killing them may keep the balance between Life and Death, but it does not do any good to continuously going to the Living World after a single soul-eater creatures popping up in their radar – more will keep on coming.

Heaving out a long sigh, you carefully glance back without being too obvious in the fact that you could see the battle happening – really, some of those soul-warriors have freaky hawk-vision! – before pulling out your iPod, turn it on, and put your earphones on when you deemed it safe enough to walk away without needing to be too aware of your surroundings. With that many Soul Reapers around, it **should**be safe to walk around without needing to fend for yourself against a soul-eater – or what you heard one of 'em soul-warriors called them; Hollows.

'If not,' You mused, a wry grin on your lips, 'I am complaining about the neglect to do their jobs properly to the big boss when I meet die and demand a refund… of some kind.'

Like any other selfish teenager whom had her life planned out, while not perfectly, just fine as she merely wanted a well-off paid job in her future and get away from your mother.

* * *

The night was clear, but the cold wind made it hard for anyone out for a night walk or just want to gaze at the dark sky and stars – possibly hoping to catch a shooting star to make a wish with fleeting hope it'll come true. However, for you, it was a beautiful get away from your mother – whom you love very much, but you distaste her ways of 'moving on' – And her 'visitor'. She no doubt probably brought one for you, to 'help move on,' and pleasure yourself, although she would take him along with the other one if you 'weren't home.'

_Take me, I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better  
When the sun goes down_

A small, almost nonexistence, smile curled at your chapped lips as your stare gaze at the twinkling lights – before your lips opened and your voice carried out, singing along the song as it continued.

_I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
and I could belong to the night  
your eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes, your eyes  
_

A white-looking thing came out of the shadows, but your eyes never once turned away from the night sky – but you could feel it, feel the Hollow watching you from behind – and felt no fear of stalking closer towards the vocal living being sitting on top of the roof of many houses. Drawn by your voice it seemed as it continued to sit there – or was it standing? – And just watch while being entranced.

It was almost like a siren's call, but much more powerful… and the Hollow would love to bite and chew you to bits and pieces, but the Hollow could see a barrier around you – a barrier of a loved one that wished to protect their offspring.

_You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
you make me wanna die  
and everything you love  
Will burn up in the night  
_

(Although, it has never encountered something such as that barrier before, but that was the best explanation it could give – the barrier just gave off that feeling; the feeling of wanting to protect, despite being a creature _**instinct**_ and just plain hunger. It had a feeling way deep down that is just what it was – and possibly, what it used to feel, for someone.)

And in spite of wanting to devour that girl's soul, as that is what it wanted to do every time he get drawn to her, the Hollow – or just white creature – is angered that it wakes up on the way of returning to its 'land.'

* * *

Before you could sing the next words, a yawn broke through your lips, and you bring up a hand to rub your eye. 'Well, I guess it's bedtime for me now – wait, what's behind me...?'

You choked on your spit when your turn around, blank face turning into shock as your [eye-color] orbs widening at the sight of one of those soul-eating creatures – 'Hollows,' You corrected – just _being_ there and **watching** you with disdain… wait, was that _amusement_ you sensed?

You felt your eye twitch, annoyance shooting right through you like magma, a scowl filling your features as your body twitches in fear, and before you could stop yourself – words came flying out of your mouth. "If I die, I am _so_ getting a fucking refund…."


End file.
